Nowhere
by GCC Human Being
Summary: It was bound to happen, now Annie just worries about the consequences; also known as the morning after. *JA Oneshot, M for sexual situations, not smut. I know I'm sorry...*


_**Title: **__Nowhere  
__**Rating: **__M (Not smutty, just M rated).  
__**Genre: **Angs__t/Romance also fluff (does fluff angst exist...?)  
__**Spoilers: **__Current  
__**Summary: **It was bound to happen, now Annie just worries about the consequences; also known as the morning after.  
__**Disclaimer: **I don't own Community, it owns me.__  
__**A/N: **__This idea came to me about a little over a year ago but I wasn't exactly sure how to write it (in my head it was more of a picture). Also the song I had on repeat this whole time is "Never Let Me Go" by Florence + The Machine. No beta, all mistakes would be mine. Also posting this on LJ, there I am Miladyannie. I don't know what else to say, thanks for reading? I don't know. Someone else write the A/N._

* * *

Nowhere

She rolls her shoulders against the bed, arching her back ever so slightly.

She smells the clean linen surrounding her naked body and feels the soft, smooth sheets that engulf her.

She can still taste the wine in her mouth, and she feels the presence of a body next to her. She hears him breathing quietly over the sounds of the air conditioner and feels the quite thump of her own heart.

Lastly, she opens her eyes and sees the moonlight pouring in through the single window on to her face and the tall trees cast shadows over the bed.

Her fingers clutch the sheets over her breasts as it all comes back to her.

She and Jeff had a drink at his placed after she stopped by to say hello. And almost as quickly as thirty minutes into their conversation Annie's lips found his. At thirty two minutes in, Annie was pressed against a wall and their fingers intertwined. Thirty five minutes after their conversation ended, he blindly walked to his bed room with Annie's lips on his and her legs linked around his waist. His hands were tangled in her hair and hers cupping his jaw as they had rammed into the couch, a wall, another wall, and finally the door to his bedroom. When they found themselves at the edge of his bed she crawled backwards under him to the top- resting her head among the many pillows. The way they rolled in his sheets. The way his hands groped her back and handled her so roughly. The way she threw her head back when he kissed her neck. The way he moaned her name. The way she curled her toes. The way the kissed with such passion and fire, it was so overdue, and so needed—neither of them plan to apologize.

She sits up, still clutching the sheet to her chest. Her feet dangle over the side of the bed as she faced the window. Whatever last night meant, she didn't want to be hurt by the truth of the morning after. She looks over at sleeping Jeff- she almost wants to smother him with a pillow because of how he can be so inconsiderate, and so passionate and careful with her. But she knows she won't hurt him. However, she also knows better than to trust him with her heart.

She drops the sheet as she walks over to the window, its high enough to cover her nakedness and she rests her chin upon the windowsill. She sees the night clouds drifting around the moon, the tall trees, and the city in the distance. She shuts her eyes in hopes to clear her mind. However, she only sees Jeff rocking into her and him rolling her under the covers. Their feet intertwining and her hands grabbing the sheets with enough force to rip them. His hands tangled her hair and his lips and tongue navigated her body, radiating pleasure everywhere. She bit her lip until he told her he wanted to hear her, then it was all happening-

And all she wants to do is smother him. She glares back at sleeping Jeff, so unaware of it was almost cute.

She tells herself that hadn't even done anything to her yet, and he was more of a boyfriend to her than Vaughn ever was. She remembers his face when she walked into the room in her new favorite dress. She remembers how his hands were on her waist pulling her against him so tightly when she kissed him. She remembers how he told her she was beautiful upon seeing her naked for the very first time last night. She remembers how even when he did treat her bad, he eventually apologized.

Eventually.

She's surprisingly been able to keep calm considering that she'll have to explain to Troy and Abed why she didn't come home, and that if she ever came back to his apartment his neighbors would hate her because of the noise levels. The only thing she's worried about is the uncertainty of tomorrow morning. Did they make a mistake? Did they want to date? Did they want to agree that this never happened? But the thing is that she wants Jeff, and he wants Annie, everyone knows. She knows he loves her, he's never said it but it's no secret.

And she remembers how many woman had been here, not physically in his room- but here, four hours after falling asleep together. Here, as in having known each other for many years. As in being the others best friend. As in experiencing every emotion possible with each other. As in being there for each other. As in him stroking and running his fingers through her hair. As in falling asleep while he drew lazy shapes on her back. Here; as in so many different ways he's shown how important she is to him.

It's a dangerous tight rope of friendship they walk, but they fell so gracefully off of it—Annie knows she doesn't mind one bit. She wants to cut his work in half and leave now—but for whatever reason, she knows she's an exception in his life. If she were to leave now, she knows how he'd be the one hurt, and how she wouldn't feel much better. They've both been abandoned before—and this isn't the time to pick up on their parent's habits. She can't leave him, because she knows somewhere inside of her that he'd never leave her if they were at her apartment. She can't leave him because she knows this is different for Jeff too.

She looks again at sleeping Jeff. And she can't go, she's never been that girl.

She walks to the bed and crawls under the covers slowly and carefully.

"Annie?" Jeff wakes and ask groggily, "Where are you going."

"Nowhere," she smiles to herself, "I'm not going anywhere."

Then he mumbles something that sounds like "Good" and falls back into his slumber.

She lies her head on the pillow and she feels his hand slither over her stomach and pull her close to him. She feels his breath on her neck and the pulse of his heart though her back. Their legs intertwine and it's as if he's never letting her go.

"Don't let me go," she murmurs, more for herself rather than him.

"I won't," whispers.

She digs her hands under her pillow, where it's nice and cold and shuts her eyes. She feels him all around her and she knows the conversation tomorrow morning won't painful like she had anticipated. She feels safe, wanted, and warm here in his bed. She knows she's loved, not just desired.

She's going nowhere, and she knows tomorrow morning- neither is he.

* * *

**_End._**


End file.
